


Cafune

by SighingWinter



Series: Unspoken and Untranslated [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Home, M/M, Memories, Tenderness, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighingWinter/pseuds/SighingWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo remembers an old feeling that he cannot describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafune

There was always this recurring dream that the ageing hobbit known as Bilbo Baggins had. As he grew older and the passage of time was hardly marked save for Frodo’s growths and the occasional visitors that graced Bag End, the dream became more and more frequent luring him even deeper into sleep than he already was.

It was more of a feeling than an actual dream, he would say as he tried to explain to a rather worried Frodo, but the point would never quite get across to his nephew and so Bilbo gave up trying to explain all together. Once he had left Bag End and the Shire, the dream had ceased until he had been fully lodged at Rivendell when his aged bones would not support the long and dangerous road that he had intended to take to return to Erebor.

It grieved the old hobbit that he could not choose the place where he would pass away, looking at the same sky on that same mountain that Thorin and the Company had reclaimed. Perhaps the grief was only expanded by the fact that no reply came when he sent out missives to the King Under the Mountain- hoping against hope that Thorin would at least grant him entrance unto his lands so that he might pass way in peace and with a warm heart of belonging- one that had been left upon his exile from Erebor- his _home._

It was not until the old hobbit had boarded the ship sailing to the Undying Lands that he could remember completely, what the feeling was in his dream. It was a feeling he had forgotten since no one had done it since before his mother’s passing; the feeling of a hand, warm and gentle, running fingers through his mass of curly hair. The hand had been large and warm. Gentle. It had been a hand that had seen hardships, war, and had toiled for many long years.

Closing his eyes and breathing in the sea air Bilbo smiled recalling the feeling as contentment spread through his limbs. Soon he would find peace and maybe one day that hand would be more than a memory and a feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Cafune (Brazilian Portuguese): the act of tenderly running your fingers through someone’s hair


End file.
